


True love overcomes morning breath and ruined breakfasts

by kecchan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, Swearing, bad meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: There are those mornings where everything seems to be alright.





	True love overcomes morning breath and ruined breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

> In 2k18 we write the self-indulgent domestic fluff fanfiction with tough, rowdy men we want to see in the world.

There are those mornings where everything seems to be alright.

And it has been such a long, long while ago since Nathan Summers had the chance to feel this way. The weight of the future and the past, the weight of passing timelines on his shoulders never let him rest enough.

But _now_. God, now even the snoring of Deadpool - no, Wade Wilson, it’s just the two of them, no weapons and no masks, no bad superhero-aliases, he reminded himself - and the soreness in his limbs as he laid on them was something worth giving up so much for. (At least repeating this enough made it feel convincing; it was hard, but he had found the time to breathe and his buzzing thoughts were finally resting. That was surely something for a start; and he was on the right path.)

“’Morning, fucknuts.”

It was Wade’s voice - and his very specific grasp on endearments - that prevented his thoughts from falling even further into either Bruce Wayne-esque brooding or into the realm of cheesy romantic novels. He still has some kind of a reputation to maintain, after all.

“Yeah, morning to you too, cumbubble.”

“Wow, that was nice.” Wade laughed. “You learn.”

“Only from the best.” Nathan leaned forward for a good-morning kiss; his chapped lips and Wade’s terrible morning breath, a match made in heaven, he thought, right back in his romantic thoughts. He allowed himself a smile.

“Hey, I had the sweetest dream ever.” Wade mumbled, barely opening his eyes but already grinning. “I was part of the X-Men.”

“Of course.”

“And Wolverine was my dad. Which is actually rather embarrassing and problematic if you think about it, but on the other hand if that’s the only way I can get his strong, hairy arms for a dad-hug, well, then who am I to complain? Oh and there was a goose who was actually Oprah and we played UNO. I let her win because, you know, I’m nice. And she’s Oprah, she can’t lose.”

Nathan really tried to follow. Really. It took all his might to nod and pretend he completely understood every single word he just said. Okay, he knew the ‘X-Men’. That was something.

“Guess with a hot guy in my bed I get all these cool-ass dreams. I could get used to it.” Wade placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a kiss on his forehead; Nathan would have been lying if he said that it didn’t leave him with those long-missed butterflies in his stomach and the creeping warmth on his cheeks.

Fuck, he can be sweet. That was unexpected.

In exchange he pulled Wade in for another kiss; it wasn’t less lazy than they were, more smiles and clumsiness than teeth and tongue. The warmth on his skin left by Wade’s hands remained though, even after he pulled away, about to get out of the bed.

“Now get yourself together Priscilla, because you are about to have the best coffee of your life.”

“No rat poison this time.” The fake scolding in Nathan’s voice was something familiar already.

“You’re no fun.” Wade pouted and managed to put on the world’s most hideous purple T-shirt. “That was one time.”

Nathan rolled to his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Fine, this time I believe you.”

And with that Wade disappeared from the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and a passing numbness in his arm as he finally got off of it.

It didn’t take him much to get ready once he actually decided to get out of bed; he just grabbed some of the new clothes Wades ‘friends’ got for him. He promptly ignored the ugly, green, monster-like man and a similarly-ugly green lady painted on the shirt. He didn’t want to question the past way too much, and Wade’s friends really seemed enthusiastic about making him look ‘cool’.

Finally, as he took himself to the living room Wade was already standing by the counter, holding their coffees. The curtains were pulled away, letting the room bathe in sunlight; the flying dust glimmered in the rays of light.

“Ah, just in time as I see.” Nathan settled on the couch, more precisely on a hidden, half-empty soda can left there; he would have thrown it into the trash can had he seen one. The table had to do for a temporary bin.

“So,” Started Wade, placing the two mugs of coffee on the table. “What are your plans for today? Saving baby seals from global warming? Killing the writers of The Big Bang Theory? Collecting the Infinity Stones?”

“Who knows.” Nathan replied while making the difficult choice between the mug with obscure, colourful ponies on it or the other one with the portrait of a rather angry-looking, rather hairy man. He chose the ponies. “I’ll go where I’m needed.”

Wade hopped down next to him and flung an arm around his shoulders. “There’s a burning need everywhere for strong, hot guys with at least one metallic body part, you know.”

“Never doubted that.”

They sipped their coffees in respective silence for a minute. The light glistened on an empty beer can lying on the floor and Nathan found himself smiling into his ugly pony-mug; he had definitely felt the sting of whisky in the coffee and he definitely did not complain about that. It was a strangely peaceful moment yet again. There seemed to be a lot of those these days.

And then Wade opened his mouth.

“Hey, how about I make breakfast for you?”

The initial ‘ _No_.’ was already forming on his tongue, but seeing Wade’s face made him shut up for just a few seconds longer. His conscience was telling him that maybe he could give him a chance; maybe it won’t end badly.

(His conscience was also telling him something along the lines of ‘You let him put his burnt dick inside you, a breakfast’s really nothing now.’)

“Go for it. Just don’t blow us up.” Trust is the key. He didn’t know yet what it will open, though.

“Don’t make me promise such things. It’s like telling a bird not to fly. Or telling Wolverine to stop brooding.”

And with that Wade took himself to the kitchen, not forgetting to don his apron - pink, frilly, with the words “The Kitchen Bitch” written on it in white cursive. As ridiculous as it was, it didn’t even look that bad on him. Pink was his colour. His second colour, after red.

“So what do you want?”

“Is peace and quiet an option?”

“I can make omelettes. At least I saw someone do it once.”

He sighed and looked up, staring Wade in the eyes for a few seconds. He couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“I'm fine with everything. Do what you wish.”

With that Nathan picked up a newspaper from the coffee table; it was a week old already, but it didn’t matter. Now that he was back in the past - the present - he tried his best to get acquainted with everything happening around him. He recognised some celebrity names already and he felt some sort of profane pride in that. He also saw Oprah; she definitely didn’t look like someone who would lose at UNO.

“You heard that Céline Dion’s making a new album?” He asked, promptly disregarding the fact that it was Wade’s own newspaper he was holding. He also wasn’t sure who she was but she looked like a safe conversation topic.

“Oh, yes, she’s great! I have this theory that she is some kind of fairy or an angel. Or something like that, you know. Wrote an essay about it and sent it to her once. Never replied though.” He shrugged. “But I still love her.”

Falling back into silence again, Nathan got absorbed in the crosswords pages, like the old man Wade always teases him to be. He really couldn’t get enough of this mundane, everyday feeling. Sure, he will get back to being the life-saving superhero soon, he will get back to kicking bad-guy asses and saving the innocent. But now his main concern was Ireland's longest river, with seven letters. 

“Nate, quick question.”

“Yeah?” Nathan didn’t even look up; he had a feeling he’s better off not seeing.

“How black is an omelette supposed to be?”

“It’s- it is definitely not supposed to be black.”

“Oh, back at it with these comments again? Can’t believe I have slept with a damn racist.” He huffed. “Didn’t you pay attention to Michael Jackson? That it don’t matter if you’re black or white?”

“Wade, why is that thing smoking?”

“Smoke? Oh no, no, no it’s not smoke it’s-”

“Wade.” He raised his voice to just stop whatever nonsense he was about to say.

“Yeah?”

There was defeat in Nathan’s voice. Defeat and the complete lack of surprise as he got up to open the window.

“Can we just order takeout?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed & don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
